Tell Me a Story
by PyrrhicxVictory
Summary: Marlene asks Lucrecia to tell her a fairytale.


Tell Me A Story 

A/N: This happened if Lucrecia uncrystallized herself and decided to stop living in the past and joins Vincent and the AVALANCE. Marlene asks her a story one night and Lucrecia decides to tell her.

XxoxX

"Lucrecia, can you tell me a story? Tifa is too tired from tending the bar and neither Cloud nor Vincent can tell a good story." Young Marlene asked the ex-scientist. Lucrecia smiled at her and nodded.

"What kind of story would you like me to tell you? Hansel and Gretel? Rapunzel? Snow White?" Lucrecia asked. Marlene laid down on her bed and shook her head.

"I want a different story. Tifa told me those stories a long time ago." Marlene whined lightly. "Can you tell me something else?"

"Okay. I have one." Lucrecia told her.

_Once upon a time, a long time ago,_

_Lived a Juliet-like princess with no Romeo,_

_All she had was a legend, one last hope,_

_And a far-away king who showed her the ropes._

_The king had been kind, almost like a father,_

_To the princess, she needed no other,_

_He showed her the legend of an amazing demon,_

_Whom an evil magician used as a weapon._

"Was the demon good?" Marlene asked Lucrecia. Lucrecia thought for a while and nodded.

_The demon saw the princess and the king,_

_But he could not stop them from fighting,_

_The magician fought the king to death,_

_When the demon unleashed a fiery breath._

_He saved the princess and became her guardian,_

_Lived in a ring not known to man,_

_Like a loyal pet to his mistress he stayed,_

_All who tried to harm her he slayed._

_Then one day came a knight,_

_From a far away kingdom away from sight,_

_Quiet, kind, gallant and strong,_

_The princess fell in love not too long._

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Marlene squealed. "Did she and the knight fall in love? But how about the demon?"

_The knight vowed to protect her, love her to no end,_

_So no longer did the princess on the demon depend._

_The demon was thankful, for then he could rest,_

_And at the same time, make happy his mistress._

_But the princess saw the wrong she had done,_

_For this knight was her king friend's son._

_Couldn't overcome the guilt in her heart,_

_She decided that they fall apart._

"What? That's harsh of her!" Marlene said.

"Yes, it was. She was very wrong." Lucrecia replied sadly.

_The knight was heartbroken, but did not go,_

_For he vowed to protect her, she let him so._

_All he wanted was to be looked in the eye,_

_But all the princess could do was cry._

_Not too long later, the magician came,_

_While the knight was out, took the dame._

_Sought revenge for the demon he lost,_

_And decided that the princess pay the cost._

_The knight came to save her, his fate made._

_For the princess' fault, it was the price he paid._

_The magician got mad, the princess he tried to kill._

_But the knight was agile, took the hit at will._

"No! But, but," Marlene started to tear up. Lucrecia was getting a little emotional on the story she told. "What happened?"

_he laid dying on the princess' lap,_

_The princess cried, he fell into the trap._

_The magician cursed her, sealed her in glass,_

_Made her to witness how her knight passed._

_But then her demon escaped their fate,_

_The magician had gone, it was too late._

_The demon gave her two choices and only two._

_Even if her answer he already knew._

_The first choice was to take the magician's head,_

_The princess will be freed, but the knight still dead._

_The second was the demon to power up the knight's soul,_

_Live in his body, revive him whole._

"So what did the princess choose?" Marlene asked excitedly.

"Listen carefully. It gets better here for the princess realizes her mistake." Lucrecia said.

_The princess chose the second, neither could die,_

_The knight fell asleep, in a coffin where he lie,_

_The princess watched over him, sorrow in her eyes,_

_Though he was alive, he couldn't hear her cries._

"Oh, how sad…" Marlene said. Lucrecia nodded. "Isn't there a happy ending?"

"Yes, there is." Lucrecia said.

_Years later, the magician died, the princess freed,_

_But did not age, immortality her steed._

_The princess sought the knight, expecting him old,_

_But in surprise, he was still young, handsome to behold._

_His eyes fluttered open at the princess' kiss,_

_Even if there was a demon inside him, he felt bliss._

_And so they were reunited, and their love deepened._

_They lived happily forever after, the end._

"That was a pretty story, Lucrecia." Marlene said sleepily.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lucrecia replied.

"I've heard a similar story before, but it was about a pretty scientist, her co-scientist and a bodyguard some time ago from Vincent." Marlene said.

"Is that so?" Lucrecia asked.

"Yes," Marlene replied. "But I like your story better. It had a happy ending."


End file.
